


evermore

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Kaydel are siblings, Cute, Disney, Disney Princess Rey, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland Castmember Rey, Disneyland Park Guest Ben, Disneyland References, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny and Cute Banter, Idk What to Tag There's Just A lot of Cuteness and Disney References, Kissing, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Princess Belle Rey, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Disneyland AU, Solo Family Vacation, The Writer Misses Disneyland So Much So This Is Completely Self Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental innuendos, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: When the Solo Family Vacation takes them to the Happiest Place on Earth, Disneyland, Ben and his sister Kaydel meet Princess Belle. Ben can't stop staring at how beautiful and kind this girl is, and when she signs something for him she sneakily adds her phone number. What happens after that is nothing short of a magical Disney adventure 💖
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 178
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is just a very soft and fluffy thank you because I recently reached 1,000 on my twitter [@blessedreylo!](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! I'm still so moved that you all follow me and support my stories, so I hope this little story shows my appreciation! I've been missing Disneyland so much since lockdown took place, so I thought that writing about it would help, and it sure did! This is also my first T-rated fic so that's a lovely change of pace lol
> 
> Massive shoutout to my darling friend (and equally obsessed Disneyland goer) Kay [@kar1oren!](https://twitter.com/kar1oren) for letting me bounce ideas off her as I wrote this! I hope you love it and that we can finally go to the parks together soon! ♥️
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50581604533/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben inhales the sweet aromas of cotton candy and soft pretzels, a wave of nostalgia infiltrating his senses. The annual Solo family vacation has taken them to none other than the Happiest Place on Earth. It also happens to fall on the weekend of his little sister Kayde’s eighteenth birthday, so she had been more than enthusiastic at the prospect of spending it at Disneyland. 

His mother Leia had woken them all up bright and early despite their grumblings, gotten dressed and had a quick meal as part of the hotel’s complimentary continental breakfast. His father Han hailed the hotel shuttle and whisked the whole family in, mumbling about wanting to avoid the incessant crowds as Kaydel took selfies in her rose gold glitter Minnie Mouse ears. Ben loved Disneyland ever since he was a kid, he had a lot of fond memories of riding Peter Pan’s Flight for the first time, or having his first turkey leg (until he eventually got sick while on the teacups). But as a twenty five year old, he wasn’t sure what to expect from this trip; thankfully the parks had grown to accommodate more mature entertainment like Galaxy’s Edge, Space Mountain and Indiana Jones, so he was hoping they’d get a chance to do all that stuff throughout the two days they’d be here.

The first half of the day was spent taking pictures in front of the castle (Kaydel swears this is when the lighting is the best), and getting a fast pass for Star Tours and Matterhorn Bobsleds. They all laughed at their ride photo on Space Mountain, Leia’s face in an enthusiastic shriek while Ben and Kaydel managed to make funny poses, Han his typically stoic self that only makes the picture funnier. As they make their way into Fantasyland, Kaydel squeals with excitement that causes Ben to jump.

“Jesus Christ, Kay. What?” he asks, trying to follow her line of sight. A bright yellow ball gown is floating in their direction, Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast politely greeting guests as she walks to her meet and greet area. 

“OMG Ben, you know Belle is my _favorite_ princess! Can we go meet her? _Pleaseeee_?” she begs, tugging on his shirt. He looks to his parents who are both smirking at her enthusiasm, the three of them trailing behind her as she excitedly gets in line. Thankfully there are only a few people ahead of them so it shouldn’t be too long of a wait, so Ben takes the time to inspect the princess a bit. 

He’s never been one of character interactions, always being too awkward or not able to properly play along with their acting. But _holy shit_ is this girl pretty. I mean, of course you have to be pretty to be a Disneyland princess, but there’s something about her that goes beyond description. She has quite possibly the biggest brightest smile he’s ever seen, her hazel eyes shining at every person she interacts with. He can tell the hair she has is a wig, but he can’t help but wonder what her real hair looks like, if it’s as soft as the rest of her seems. 

His heart melts a little as he watches her interact with two little girls that have gone up to meet her, their sparkly princess dresses swaying as they give her a hug. She chats excitedly to the little girls and listens to them chat back with rapt attention, kneeling down so that she’s at eye level with them. It’s not long before they’re next, Ben snapping out of his daydreams when Kay pulls him by the arm up to her. 

“Well hello there, Princess.” Belle says sweetly, giving her a little curtsy. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Kaydel, and this is my brother, Ben.” his sister responds. Belle turns to look up at him and holy shit she’s even more beautiful up close. Her lashes flutter as she blinks, Ben knowing how beautiful she would be without all that makeup they have her in. 

“Princess Kaydel and Prince Ben, it’s lovely to meet you both.” Belle responds, giving another little curtsy to Ben. “Oh, I see that it’s your birthday today, Princess Kaydel!” She says, motioning to the Happy Birthday button she has attached to her t-shirt.

“Oh yes! Yes it is!” Kaydel says excitedly, almost dumbfounded that her favorite princess noticed. 

“Well Happy Birthday to you. I’m sure that if you had come around the castle, Mrs. Potts would’ve helped make you a lovely cake while Chip sang to you.” she says with a giggle. Ben is absolutely enraptured with how committed this girl is to her persona, how he almost believes every word she says as if she is the actual Princess Belle. 

“Oh that would be lovely! Although I guess I’ll just have to settle for my brother in the meantime.” his sister quips playfully, earning a delighted giggle from the princess. 

“Well, I don’t think that sounds too bad.” Belle says, eyeing him with a small smirk. Wait, is she checking him out? He stifles out a cough as he thinks of something clever to say, but she beats him to it. “So, Prince Ben, are you having a lovely day here with your sister?”

“Um, yeah. When she’s not making us go on the kid rides.” he jokes.

“Kid rides? Well, from what Lumiere told me when he managed to weasel his way out of the castle and into the parks one day, he said those rides are the most delightful of all.”

“Sorry, Your Majesty. I guess that’s just not my thing.” he shrugs with a nervous chuckle, watching as her nose crinkles in the cutest way. There’s a look in her eyes she can’t quite discern, but he puts it behind him as he continues to watch her and Kaydel chat excitedly about an abundance of things. He’s snapped out of his daydream of staring at her beautiful features when she turns to look at him.

“Well, this has been most fun! But I’m sure the princess here would like to go enjoy the rest of her birthday. Before you leave, is there anything you’d like me to sign?” 

“I don’t--” he begins, but quickly cuts himself off when she flutters her lashes a little too quickly like she’s sending out a coded message. He knows that look on her face, it’s probably the same one he has for himself. This is his one chance and she’s giving him an in. “Uh yeah, of course. Kay, give me your notebook.” 

His sister fishes out a small notebook and pen from her fanny pack that she uses to doodle while waiting in ride lines, handing it to the princess’ delicate gloved hands. He watches her keep a composed but concentrated face as she flourishes across the page, closing the notebook and handing it straight to Ben with a smile. 

“Lovely. Let’s take a photo, shall we?” she says, straightening up and putting her arms out for Ben and Kay to slot on either side. His hand somehow makes it to her waist, his fingers giving a light squeeze that has her letting out an imperceptible gasp. When Leia clicks a few photos on her phone, Kaydel turns and thanks Belle with a hug. Belle, or whoever this captivating girl is, turns to Ben and all he can do is take her hand and press a light kiss to her knuckle. 

“It was lovely to meet you.” he says softly with a smile. Her lips part slightly with an awestruck look as Ben turns and joins his family as they walk away from the meet and greet area. He waits until they’re halfway through Fantasyland before flipping open the notebook and skimming the page. He sees the unmistakable princess autograph that she would give any guest of the park, but in smaller print he sees what has his heart pounding faster than when he’s on Incredicoaster: _a phone number_. Ben can’t help but smirk to himself as he tears the page out and stuffs it in his pocket before handing the notebook back to Kay, his little sister with her own knowing smirk to match.

-

**Ben: Uh hi, is this Belle?**

**Oh shit, I mean “Belle’s friend”?**

**My sister said that’s what I’m supposed to say**

**Rey: Wow, you’re just as cute as I remember**

**Hi Ben, yes this is “Belle’s friend”**

**But you can call me Rey**

**Ben: Rey, that’s a beautiful name.**

**I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day.**

**Rey: I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either**

**I should preface that I’ve never done this before with any guest**

**But would you wanna hang out with me when I get off my shift?**

**I can show you the parks the castmember way ;)**

**Ben: That sounds amazing, yes**

**I don’t really even care about what we do, I just want to get to know you**

**Rey: Ditto**

**Meet me in front of the castle at 4**

**Ben: I look forward to it, princess**

  
  
  


Kaydel doesn’t get off his back about the whole note thing, eventually reading it over his shoulder while they wait in line for lunch at Pizza Planet.

“Benjamin Solo! Did you get Princess Belle’s number?!” she squeaks in shocked delight. He shushes her with a gentle nudge on the shoulder, not wanting his parents to overhear in front of them. They would just give him shit about it the whole rest of the day and he doesn’t need his mom trying to come and meet her too. 

“We’re just gonna hang out when she gets off work. I just don’t know how I’m gonna break away from them without Dad giving me grief about it.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, Mom wants to see the Frozen production at The Hyperion, and that’s like the length of the whole movie.” she says matter of factly. “Just say you don’t wanna see it and go find your princess while I go do some damage in all the single rider lines.”

He chuckles as he shakes his head, his baby sister really thinks of everything. Now all he has to do is wait.

-

Turns out four o’clock comes a lot sooner than he thought, Kaydel and Ben quickly saying their goodbyes to their parents to separate off. Kaydel makes her way to Cars Land because ‘Radiator Springs Racers is a two hour wait but I can probably cut that down to twenty minutes in the single rider line’. 

Ben heads back to Disneyland and the castle, wiping his nervous clammy palms on his jeans. As he gets closer and moves past the families getting their quintessential castle pictures, he sees a petite girl in a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting green shirt with her short brown hair in a half ponytail. They catch each other’s eyes and he has no doubt it’s her, her face scrubbed clean of all that princess makeup to reveal light freckles and those beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Hey, you made it.” she says with a smile, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” he quips back with a matching smirk. “So, what do you have planned for me first?” 

“Well, I do remember you saying you think a lot of the rides are just for kids, but I’m gonna convince you that those are the best ones, regardless of age.” Her smile is wide, her little dimples peeking out on each cheek as she looks up at him. _God_ , she’s so pretty...like an actual princess.

“Lead the way.” he muses with a chuckle, ushering to the drawbridge of the castle as they walk through it into Fantasyland. There’s a lot more people here, so she wastes no time taking his hand to help them weave through the crowd. His breath hitches when he feels her soft skin against his, marveling at just how small she looks compared to him. He’s so enthralled by that that he doesn’t even notice that she’s taken him in front of Dumbo the Flying Elephant.

“Uh, Rey? You can’t be serious?” She giggles at that, an affirmative nod. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of a giant.”

“Yes, I have taken stock of your… _stature_ .” She giggles, biting her lip. “But I can assure you that you’ll fit. My dad, well _adopted_ dad, Chewie is bigger than you and he fits in perfectly fine. He’s like a big kid, and he loves this ride!”

He laughs, taking every scrap of information about her that he can and tucks it away in his brain. Ben lets out a defeated sigh, nudging over to the ride and giving her permission to take him on it. She squeals with delight, taking him by the arm and pulling him into the short ten-minute line. Before he knows it, they’re getting strapped into one of the elephants, Rey taking the inner seat while he takes the outer. She giggles when his long legs barely allow the safety bar to rest on their laps.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” She quips playfully. Ben decides to be bold and outstretches one of his arms across the back of their seat, not quite on Rey’s shoulders where he’d like to. Right when he thinks he’s fucked up and is about to retract, she leans back and allows the ends of her hair to tickle his arm while looking over to him with a smile. 

The ride finally starts and they’re quickly going up in the air as it spins around, their hair blowing in the wind as they get a nice aerial view of Fantasyland. She playfully tries pulling the lever up and down to make their elephant move, the two of them laughing when it’s not as successful as she’d hoped. It’s not a particularly fast ride, so he wants to use the time to get to know her a bit more.

“So, how long have you been working here?”

“I’m coming up on six months. I actually started as a ride operator, but when the girl who was cast as the meet and greet Belle left a few of my friends encouraged me to audition for it. I’ve always wanted to go into acting, and of course I’ve always been a big Disney fan so it just kinda made sense. They thought I had the right look and demeanor, so I guess the rest is history.” 

“That’s incredible. You should be really proud of yourself.” he says softly, earning him one of her smiles he’s already growing to love.

“I am, I know how many girls would want to be in my position. I just love making people happy, giving them the kinda experience they couldn’t get anywhere else.” The ride starts to descend but she continues talking. “What about you? How do you spend your days?”

“I work for a tech startup in Downtown LA. Mostly data analysis work, but I’m hoping to get more into the development stuff. Who knows really.”

“Well I think you’d be amazing at it.” she nods matter of factly.

“That’s a bold claim for someone who’s only known me a little over an hour.” he chuckles.

“I’ve been told I’m a good judge of character.” she shrugs, letting Ben help her off the ride as they walk to the exit. “That’s why I took the chance and gave you my number, I could see that you were a genuinely nice guy even by the way you interact with your family.”

His lips quirk up in a smile. “You really are something, aren’t you?”

“Alright, don’t get sappy on me. We’ve still got a handful of rides to change your mind on, let’s go!”

They end up going on King Arthur’s Carousel, but it’s really just Ben standing next to the horse Rey is sitting on because the one he tries to climb creaks a little too loud for comfort. After, she pulls him over to Snow White’s Scary Adventures, which they both agree should never be a kid’s ride because that shit really is scary as hell. They manage to only wait twenty minutes for Alice in Wonderland, another instance of Ben’s knees at his chest as the castmember tries to push the safety bar over his legs while Rey laughs incessantly.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he can’t help but say in between chuckles. She nods, leaning against his arm as the ride slowly takes off. He ends up spending most of the rides they go on watching her, the way her eyes light up with enthusiasm or how she giggles and sings along at certain parts of each ride. She has such a bright spirit about her that he can’t help but grow fond. When they exit the ride, his hand quickly finds hers without thinking. It’s not out of necessity like with the earlier crowd, and they both seem to freeze momentarily but neither chooses to let go. He doesn’t really know how it’s already such a comfortable feeling.

“Okay Ben, this is a very important question. What’s your favorite snack to get here?” she asks, as they venture in between the Matterhorn and Tomorrowland.

“Uh…I don’t know. Popcorn?”

She makes a buzzer sound. “Eh! Wrong. That’s so boring, the popcorn here is little Pop Secret which you can get at the grocery store.” she whispers this conspiratorially, like Mickey Mouse himself will come around the corner and arrest her for spilling secrets. “It’s all about the churros. Yeah you could probably get them cheaper anywhere else, but nothing says Disneyland like a good warm sugary churro.”

“Well then, I guess that’s our next stop isn’t it.” he smirks. She looks back up at him with a wide smile, her eyes lingering on his face a little longer than he expected. They come across one of the various churros stands, Ben ordering them each one and refusing to allow her anywhere near the register.

“Rey, I can handle a $5 churro, please let me do this.” he assures her softly, earning him a cute pout from her pink lips. Lips that he’s realizing he’s been thinking more and more about. Would it be too soon to kiss her? He doesn’t even really know if she likes him, despite the hand holding and flirty banter. That could just be her personality for all he knows, but he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss her, maybe somewhere romantic like under the fireworks. 

“Hello? Earth to Ben!” she quips, waving a hand in his face and successfully taking him out of his daydream. He snaps back to reality, taking the two churros from the castmember and handing one to Rey. They clink them together like they’re champagne glasses, taking a few bites as Rey moans in satisfaction. How can someone be so attractive while eating? He tries not to get distracted by her as they continue to walk down Main Street, Rey pointing out little facts and tidbits about the park.

“It’s so cool how passionate you are about all this. I always thought that castmembers were kinda jaded about the whole Disney magic thing.” Ben remarks as they look at the Emporium’s window displays.

“Well that’s not totally untrue. There’s a few people I know that are like that.” she admits. “But I don’t know…I didn’t really have the best childhood growing up. I bounced around a lot of foster homes before I was finally adopted.” They pause at the Beauty and the Beast window display, but Ben only has eyes for the beautiful and slightly sad girl in front of him. “But the one thing that was always a constant in my life were the Disney movies and toys that I would have. They gave a kind of escapism, like I could forget about the shittiness of my real life and live some kind of fantasy. I guess I’ve always kinda carried that with me.”

His face falls for a moment. “Rey, I--"

“Jeez, I’m so sorry.” she shakes her head with an apologetic laugh. “I shouldn’t be putting all my sad childhood stuff on you. I’m sorry, forget I said--" she cuts herself off when Ben’s hands rest on her shoulders. He’s studying her face, trying to find the right words to say. 

“Don’t ever apologize about that, Rey. I’m actually really glad you trust me enough to tell me that. You are so incredibly strong and the fact that you overcame all that and are still such a positive person makes me like you even more.”

She lets out a soft gasp, her pretty pink lips parting slightly. There’s a moment of pause between them before the corners of her mouth turn into a shy smile. 

“So…you like me?” she asks with a smirk. Ben lets out a breathy laugh, letting go of her shoulders to give her a playful nudge.

“I’m glad that’s all you got from my little speech.” he muses. “But yes, I do like you.”

Her smile grows wider. “Good, I like you too. Now I think I’ve completed Operation _Convince Ben That the Kid Rides Are Fun_ , and now it’s time to do the real fun stuff. Our Mission Breakout FastPass is in like twenty minutes, and it's always better to ride it at night so let’s head to DCA.”

He chuckles, motioning over to the exit gate. “After you, princess.” Her dimples peek out on each side of her smile as they walk together, almost never taking their eyes off each other until they make it to DCA’s gates. They peruse the shops on Buena Vista Street, Rey trying to find Ben’s name on the various personalized keychains, or Ben attempting to do the voices of the stuffed animal characters on the shelves. She laughs when she sticks the most outlandish pair of sparkly Minnie ears on his head, adding the matching one to her head as they admire it in the mirror.

“God, how does my sister wear these things, I feel like my head is being squeezed like a lemon.” he groans, quickly taking the headband off before she can try to take a picture.

“Well I guess that’s not the only thing of yours that’s too big.” she chuckles, her eyes quickly widening with realization. Ben’s eyes also go wide as he stifles a choked cough. “Oh, _fuck_...that’s not what I...I didn’t mean...your _legs_ on the rides... _shit_.” She’s completely flustered as she tries to backpedal on her accidental innuendo, the blush on her cheeks going fiercely crimson. All he can do is chuckle as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry...I got what you meant.” he smirks, motioning his head for them to leave the store so they can head to the ride. He tries to coax her back into normal conversation to try and help her embarrassment, but as soon as they head to the fountain in the middle of the square he hears his name called out.

“Ben!” his mother’s voice says from a few feet behind them. _Shit_. He spins around to see her and his father striding over to them, a smile on her face and a smirk on his.

“Hey, Mom.” he mutters.

“Oh, so that’s why you didn’t want to come to the Frozen show with us.” she quips playfully, her eyes darting between him and Rey. 

“Well, he truly missed out. I happen to love it.” Rey says matter of factly with a smile, earning a laugh from his mother. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Rey. She works here and she’s just showing me around.”

“Yeah, yeah, no need to explain to us, kid.” Han interjects in his casual demeanor. “I’m just tryna look and see where we can get some good booze around here.”

Rey’s raises her eyebrows as her mouth forms a little o. “Ooh, you guys should head to Lamplight Lounge! If you’re into whiskey, the Park Ave is to die for!” 

“That sounds right up my alley, kid.” Han chuckles with a nod. 

Leia sighs. “We tried to get reservations there since we know how busy it can be and there weren’t any available.” 

Rey’s eyes light up momentarily, fishing her phone out of her pocket and typing quickly. “Let me text my friend, Rose. She's a hostess over there, I’ll let her know you guys are coming and she can get you a table no problem.” 

His dad’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, leaning over to Ben as he points a thumb at Rey. “I like her already.” Ben tries not to blush and say _yeah me too_ as his mother gives her her profuse thanks. 

Once his parents are heading down towards Pixar Pier, he and Rey head to Guardians of the Galaxy Mission Breakout. It’s an insanely fun ride, Rey squeezing onto Ben’s bicep with every drop that has him preening. When the window to the lift opens at the part where they take a picture, Rey leans over and plants a kiss on Ben's cheek. His face is of genuine shock when the camera flashes and their quick drop begins, Rey laughing like a maniac until the ride ends. They don’t mention the kiss until they’re off the ride and looking at the photos, the look of surprise and the smug kiss on full display.

“I was trying to think of what would get a good face outta you.” Rey chuckles, as if her kissing him is the most casual thing in the world. He’s utterly perplexed by this girl, and kind of annoyed with himself that he was too shocked to enjoy the feeling of her warm soft lips on his skin. 

They make no other mention of it as they make their way down to the waterfront of Pixar Pier. Nightfall has completely fallen over the park, all the lights of the pier and various rides luminously reflecting on the water's surface. They take a break to lean against the railing overlooking the water and the Incredicoaster, a comfortable silence falling over them as she leans on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Did you have fun today?” Rey asks softly.

He hums. “Yeah, a lot actually. Way more than I thought I would. All thanks to you.” She looks up at him and smiles, her nose crinkling in that all too adorable way. “Although...there’s still one more thing I haven’t gotten to do today.”

Rey furrows her brows momentarily. “Wait, what is it? We still have time, I’m sure I could get us--” She’s cut off when Ben leans over and presses a kiss to her lips. They both hum softly at the connection, Rey quickly melting into it and forgetting her sentence all together. Ben turns his body to face her instead of being side by side, taking her waist in his hands to pull her close. She responds by bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, her fingers lacing through the hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss deepens quickly but they still take their time to explore each other, Ben nipping at her lower lip and Rey’s tongue swipes over his. The burning in his lungs means they have to begrudgingly break for air, but he presses one last kiss on her cheek before resting his forehead against hers.

“I...I really like you, Rey.” he mutters softly, leaning back slightly as he opens his eyes to admire her. Her eyes flutter open, her plump pink lips parted slightly as she catches her breath.

“I really like you too, Ben. I don’t want our story to end here.” she whispers, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She sighs into the kiss, threading her fingers further into his hair as his hands roam up and down her back. 

“Ma’am, this is a family park.” he jokingly chastises as she breaks away again with a giggle. They continue to hold each other as they look out onto the water, the sounds of roller coaster riders screaming in the distance. The buzzing of his phone in his pocket takes them out of their reverie, Ben pulling it out to see his sister calling him. “Hey...yeah I am...don’t be nosy, Kay...okay, okay fine...I’ll be there in a bit...Bye.”

“Do you have to leave?” Rey asks softly with a pout on her lip. He smiles and kisses the pout quickly, earning him another giggle.

“My family has dinner reservations at Naples in Downtown Disney. Come with me.” 

“Oh Ben...I can’t just intrude on your family dinner…”

“My sister already likes you and so do my parents. Why shouldn’t my new girlfriend come have dinner with my family?”

She scoffs in surprise, a smirk on her face. “Your girlfriend?” she asks, causing Ben to nod matter of factly. “Ben, you’ve known me half a day. How do you know you already want me to be your girlfriend?”

He ponders for a moment, before bending forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I guess it's just that Disney magic.” he chuckles before kissing her again. She smiles into the kiss, playfully smacking his shoulder before he pulls her even closer. 

Yeah it would truly be some Disney magic if the fireworks were going off above their heads, but he much prefers the personal fireworks display between them.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I could write a billion chapters of reylo disneyland adventures, so if you'd to see this continue let me know (and also let me know what you'd want to see! I debated adding galaxy's edge to this, but I wanted it to be classic disney to start)
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter [@blessedreylo!](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)! 😊


End file.
